Paris
Paris is the capital and most populous city of France, situated on the Seine River, in the north of the country. It is a principal location for much of the series, particularly during June Rebellion of 1832. Early History Paris was founded in the 3rd century BC by a Celtic people known as the Parisii, the namesake of the city. By the 12th century, Paris was the largest city in the Western world, a prosperous trading center, and home to the University of Paris, one of the first universities in Europe. In the 18th century, it was the center stage for the French Revolution, and became a prominent center of finance, commerce, fashion, science, and the arts, a position it still retains today. Locations/Points of Interest The Gorbeau House The Gorbeau House was the first Parisian location of interest introduced in the series. From episode 16 to episode 17, Cosette and Jean Valjean lived in the dilapidated residence until the first landlady of the residence grew suspicious of the duo's lack of family resemblance and unusual pattern of only venturing out at sunset, leading to the involvement of Javert and the Paris police. During their stay, Cosette planted a bed of marigold flowers in a small garden in the alley of the building, which would play a prominent role in the love triangle between her, Marius, and Éponine. Roughly a decade later, both Marius and the Thénardier family would move into the residence (this time, under the care of a new landlady) as a result of the lack of money both parties made on their own, coupled with the house's low rent (by then, two francs). After a violent altercation between Valjean, the Thénardiers, and the Patron-Minette, Marius moved out of his residence, both due to what he witnessed, and so that he could not testify against Thénardier, whom he believed had saved his father during the Battle of Waterloo by that point in the series. The Luxembourg Gardens The Luxembourg Gardens (French: Jardin du Luxembourg) is a prominent location, found in the 6th arrondissement of Paris. Cosette, alongside her mother, Fantine, would often travel to the Gardens during the former's youth to play hoop rolling, measure her height in a tree, and sing the latter's lullaby. During their second night at the Gorbeau House, Cosette and Valjean visit the Gardens, triggering memories for Cosette of her times spent in the Gardens with her mother. Cosette then begins to search for the tree in which her mother measured her height, and despite Valjean's doubt, they eventually manage to find the tree. From this moment onwards, Cosette wears her mother's silver pendant. Years later, when Valjean and Cosette are sitting at one of the benches of the Gardens, The Notre-Dame Cathedral The Notre-Dame Cathedral, also known as the Notre-Dame de Paris (French for "Our Lady of Paris"), or simply Notre-Dame, is a historic Catholic cathedral in the 4th arrondissement of Paris. In episode __, on the suggestion of Toussaint, Cosette and Valjean climb to the top of the building and take in the breath-taking views of the city. Police Station A police station in an unknown part of Paris appears a few times during the series. It is the station where Javert is stationed, and when he is not patrolling the streets, he can often be found in his office within the station. Gallery Residence -2 Skyline .png|The Paris skyline as seen from Cosette's bedroom of the second residence Gorbeau House Front Entrance.png|The front of the Gorbeau House Luxembourg Palace.png|A daytime shot of the Luxembourg Palace and main pool Luxembourg Fountain.png|One of the major fountains at the Luxembourg Gardens Notre-Dame in Background.png|The Notre-Dame cathedral as seen from one of the bridges on the Seine